Skin to Skin
by Chaotic-obsession4eva
Summary: When your girlfriend offers you a night with a popstar, how can you resist! Moliver with a twist..Warning: smut! Oneshot


_**Hmmm I should probably be updating my other stories but I decided that this would be done first.**_

_**One because it's a one-shot and two because of the lack of Moliver stories out there.**_

_**The idea came into my head the other day and I just had to write it ASAP...**_

_**Since I was at work that couldn't happen…but now here it is.**_

_**My Moliver smut…. With a twist…**_

_**Read on to find out**_

**Warning: major smut (sex) ahead**

**Skin to skin**

Miley lay on her bed, fiddling with her Hannah Montana wig.

Could she really go through with this?

It was a big risk and she wasn't sure if he would even say yes...

But it was something different and it would be appreciated by Him, she was sure of that.

She sat up, staring at her door and chewing her lift.

This night had been planned perfectly, she had made sure her dad wouldn't be home and Jackson would be off with his friends.

Then she had invited her boyfriend around for tonight and didn't tell her plan, she wanted the surprise to be well exactly that.

But now he was late and she wasn't sure if it would go down as well.

Suddenly the front door slammed open, causing her to jump in fright.

"Miley" he called out.

"Come up stairs" Miley called back and placed her Hannah wig on the bed and walked over to the door.

The door flew open and Oliver stood there, breathing heavily.

"So what's the surprise?" he asked, panting slightly.

"Sorry I'm late"

Miley giggled, shutting the door after him and pulling him to her bed.

Miley had been seeing Oliver for almost six months now; it had been less then two months ago when they had started a sexual relationship.

Miley knew what she was about to suggest could change everything for them but the idea was just too exciting to resist.

"Oliver, you're here now that's the main thing" Miley said, rubbing his arm and smiling.

Oliver nodded and smiled back.

"So I'm guessing you want to know what I've planned for us" Miley whispered, smiling mischievously.

Oliver nodded, grabbing Miley's hand.

"Well how do you feel about spending a night with Hannah Montana" Miley answered and lifted her wig up.

Oliver stared at the wig then lowered his gaze to Miley's face.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

Miley nodded, fingering the wig and moving back on her bed.

"You liked her once and well I figured why not have what you never got. That was Hannah" Miley stated, smiling.

"You're Hannah" Oliver exclaimed, his face confused.

"Yes but for tonight, Miley isn't here…just Hannah. But if you don't want to then fine" Miley said, shrugging and casting her wig aside.

Oliver stared at the wig and picked it up.

"Should I be mike Stanley?" he asked.

"No, just yourself. I promised Hannah one night with you" Miley answered and smiled.

"A chance to relive your fantasies, bring them to life"

Oliver stared at Miley as she fingered the robe she was wearing.

"But I said just one night, you know how pop stars can be…always want more" Miley continued.

"Wow um it sounds kind of hot, so sure" Oliver said, sitting on the bed.

Miley lifted the wig up and slid off the bed.

"I'll just go get her for you" Miley said softly and headed for the bathroom.

"Miles, you're really getting into this, Most girls wouldn't do this for their boyfriend. You're amazing" Oliver said, lying on the bed.

"Well most girls don't have two identities" Miley answered and disappeared into the bathroom.

She arrived, a minute later; decked in the Hannah wig and wearing a revealing nightie.

Oliver sucked in his breath.

"Wow, Miles that's hot" he whispered as she walked forward.

"Your girlfriend isn't here Oliver, its Hannah only" Miley said, smiling sultry at him.

Oliver nodded.

"So call me Hannah not Miley"

"Ok" Oliver said, as Miley/Hannah slid onto the bed next to him.

"You made sure that Miley was ok with this right?" Oliver asked as Hannah moved next to him.

"Sure, it was her idea after all. Her gift for you" Hannah answered, sliding next to Oliver.

"She's an amazing girl" Oliver whispered, as Hannah ran a hand down his chest.

"She's been told" Hannah whispered, sitting up.

Oliver did too and placed his hands on her shoulders, above the straps.

He slid them under, lowering the straps down her arms, removing her nightie.

He leaned forward, sucking on her neck.

Hannah gasped slightly as Oliver sucked his way down her neck, lowering her body onto the bed.

He moved down to her breasts and kissed the dip between them.

Hannah pulled him away and lifted his shirt off, running her hands along his chest.

"Miley never told me how hot your chest was" Hannah said, licking her lips.

"Well she didn't want to ruin the surprise" Oliver whispered, leaning down and kissing her jaw line.

Hannah moaned, running her hands over Oliver's back, he kissed up to her lips and sucked her on her lower lip slowly.

Oliver moved down Hannah's side and traced her stomach then slipped his fingers into her panties.

Hannah moaned into his mouth, running her hands down to his jeans and unbuckling them.

Oliver moved back and kissed Hannah down her chest and then trailed down her till he reached her panties.

"Oh Oliver" Hannah whispered softly, arching her back slightly as Oliver slipped her panties down.

He kissed her on her abdomen then moved down and kissed her clit.

"Wow" Hannah gasped.

He moved further down, taking her pussy into his mouth, sucking and dipping his tongue into her entrance eagerly.

"Shit…oh god…" Hannah gasped, unable to form words.

Oliver was fueled by this, darting his tongue in and out with persistence.

"Gosh" Hannah gasped, arching her body, her hands gripping the sheets.

Oliver wanted to taste all of her, explore all of her.

Her body was shaking under him.

Oliver reached up with one hand and ran it across her breasts.

He then moved his other one to her entrance, replacing his tongue with his finger.

"Shit" Hannah gasped at the contact.

Oliver sucked above his finger and moved it in and out then inserted another one.

He could feel Hannah's body starting to contract under him.

He moved his fingers out and replaced them with his tongue; he wanted to taste her juices when she had an orgasm.

He flicked his tongue into her entrance in delight, moving it in all directions and tasting as much of her as he could manage.

"Fuck, I'm coming" she gasped above him.

He felt her walls tighten as she came, her cum enticed his tongue and he eagerly took it all.

Oliver sat up, watching Hannah as she panted.

"Sheesh that was great, Miley didn't tell me that part" Hannah whispered, smiling happily.

"Really, it's her favorite" Oliver said, smiling.

"Well I bet I know yours" Hannah said, sitting up and pulling Oliver onto the bed.

She moved so he was on his back.

Hannah grinned, leaning down and kissing his neck and trailing her kisses down to his jeans.

"Yeah, this could be it" Oliver whispered, grinning.

Hannah undid his jeans, casting them aside then removing his boxers.

"Well enjoy" she whispered, leaning down.

Oliver glanced down at Hannah's blonde hair as she moved down.

The view was great.

Hannah placed her hands on Oliver's hips and moved her mouth to his penis, sucking on the tip.

"Fuck" Oliver hissed.

Hannah moved her mouth along then down to the shaft.

She moved up again and took the head into her mouth, sucking on it and teasing the tip with her tongue.

"Gosh you're good" Oliver panted.

Hannah excited by this, moved her mouth faster.

"Fuck" Oliver panted, running his hands through Hannah's hair.

Hannah lifted her hand's up and ran them across his stomach and to his sides again, bobbing her head up and down.

Oliver felt his orgasm creeping up, he gripped the sheets.

"Hannah I'm" he started.

Hannah already knew, she moved a tempo, wanting to taste all of him.

Oliver fell against the bed, as his orgasm over took him.

Hannah sat up, licking her lips.

"You taste good, I can see why Miley likes you" she joked.

Oliver just smiled, breathing heavily.

Hannah crawled over to him, lying next to him and kissing his neck.

"Thanks, a guy always likes to hear that" he murmured, sighing deeply in happiness as she moved her lips across his neck.

She kissed up to his jaw line, caressing him with her mouth and causing his skin to tingle in excitement.

"m-Hannah" Oliver said, placing his hands on her shoulders.

Hannah stopped and gazed at him.

"What?" she asked, grinning cheekily…

"Are you ready for round orgasm two?" Oliver asked, running a hand through Hannah's blonde hair.

Hannah nodded eagerly and launched forward, devouring Oliver's mouth with hers.

Oliver pulled Hannah on top of him, running his hands over her back.

Hannah could feel his hard on against her stomach.

"Oliver, I'm ready" she whispered.

Oliver smiled and moved a bit to position himself.

Hannah stopped him and moved back, grabbing his hand and pulling him up.

"What?" he questioned, face laced in confusion.

"I want to start a different way" she whispered.

Oliver nodded, excitement washing over him.

Hannah moved next to him and lowered onto all fours, then turned to Oliver and smiled seductively.

Oliver grinned and moved behind her, feeling hornier then ever before.

He positioned himself and grabbed both her hips.

"Take me Oliver, now" Hannah panted in anticipation.

He didn't need telling twice as he pushed into her hastily.

"God…. So good" Hannah breathed out, pushing back against him.

Oliver gasped at the feeling and moved back then thrust hard back in again.

"Yes" Hannah hissed, moved in rhythm with him.

Oliver moved his hand down her hips to her clit and stroked it in time with his thrusts.

"Fuck me hard" Hannah panted, gasping at his contact.

"You want me too baby" Oliver whispered near her ear, moving his mouth down and kissing her neck.

"Yes I do" Hannah squealed, backing against him.

"Ok" Oliver hissed and pulled out.

"Oliver?" Hannah questioned.

Oliver turned her around and pulled her legs apart.

"I wanna see your face when you orgasm. I want to make you scream" Oliver whispered.

"Go on" Hannah whispered back and wrapped her legs around his waist.

He lifted her legs up to his neck and kissed her ankle.

Hannah breathed in deeply; Oliver moved his hands down to her knees and held on to them as he pushed in again.

They both gasped at the contact.

Oliver moved forward, kissing her stomach causing her legs to drop to his sides.

He moved his hands down to her hips and thrust in hard.

"Fuck me harder" Hannah gasped, grabbing his back and running her hands down it.

Oliver nodded, pushing roughly in and out, starting to move faster.

"Yes" Hannah gasped, raking her nails down his back.

Oliver moaned softly, kissing her chest and neck.

"Oh god" Hannah moaned, moved up against him.

Oliver moaned softly in response, fucking her hard like she had requested.

"Yes that's it" Hannah gasped, gripping him with her legs and clenching her pussy walls against him.

"Oh fuck" Oliver hissed, as he felt her pussy clenching against him, spiraling him into even more bliss.

"I'm close Oliver" Hannah hissed, raking her nails down his back to his butt and clenching it hard.

"Oh fuck, me too" Oliver growled and slammed harder still.

"Oh yes, split me in two" Hannah squealed, her body starting to shake.

Oliver moaned loudly, as their bodies slapped together.

Hannah screamed in pleasure as her orgasm ripped through, which then sent Oliver into his.

His cries matched hers, he then fell against her and they both panted softly.

Oliver slowly rolled off of Hannah and grabbed her hand, kissing it softly.

"Thanks" he said.

Hannah grinned.

"My pleasure" she said back.

"Well yeah" Oliver said, smiling.

Hannah stood up and walked over to the bathroom.

"Where you going?" he asked, his body still tingling.

"To get your girlfriend and tell her how lucky she is" Hannah responded and disappeared into the bathroom.

Oliver sat up a bit and waited, Miley arrived a minute later wearing her robe and running a hand through her hair, the wig wasn't with her.

"Hey babe" Oliver said, smiling.

"Hey" Miley said, sliding next to him on the bed.

"Did you see Hannah?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, she wants another night. I knew that would happen. Might have to keep an eye on you now" Miley joked.

Oliver grinned.

"Well she was good but she just doesn't compare to you" Oliver said and kissed Miley's lips softly.

"Thanks" Miley whispered after he pulled away.

"I love you"

"I love you too, oh and for now on let's just be Miley and Oliver" Oliver said and grinned.

"Yea unless we decide to be mike and Hannah" Miley whispered, grinning.

"Sure, because mike just can't resist Hannah and I just can't resist you" Oliver stated, running a hand over Miley's hair.

"I can't resist you either, so are you tired from Hannah or can Miley have her turn now?" Miley asked, licking her lips.

"Well you know I can't resist" Oliver said, moving Miley against the pillows.

"I know" she whispered.

"Just be careful because I'm still a little sore"

Oliver laughed and kissed Miley's neck.

"I'm going to fuck the Hannah out of you" he said and grinned.

"Ok, because now it's just Miley and Oliver" Miley said back.

"Good because you're enough for me" Oliver said, attacking her lips eagerly.

'_I hope that mike Stanley knows what he's in for' _

**M.S 4 O.O**

**A/N**

_**Whew,**_

_**Well that was intense…**_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed it, my gift to Moliver, holiver fans everywhere.**_

_**We need more Moliver stories, especially smutty ones: P**_

_**The reason I used Hannah's name in the sexy stuff was because that's who Miley was being, less confusing too…**_

_**I hope to update my other stories soon…**_

_**Thanks for reading and let me know what you thought.**_

_**Till next time,**_

_**KAT**_


End file.
